Battle Of The Sexes
by Aoi Jade
Summary: Heero is off in his own little world, Wufei is meditating, Duo has been watching WAY too much Science Fiction, and Dorathy, Catherine, Hilde, Relena, and Sally Po are out for revenge from the little 'incodent' that Duo caused! IT'S DONE! ROUND 3 IS UP!
1. ROUND 1 BOYS AGAINST GIRLS (PART 1)

I was thinking the other day, and I thought of something......'None of the G Wing piotets are girls!!!!!!' Actually, I've been thinking about that for a while, soooo.....here's the out come, the starting of a G Boyz VS G Girls!! Scary, the things that go through my little mind!!! This round is really POINTLESS as well as the entire fic, with the help of my twisted mind!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
(PG-13....Just incase!!)  
  
Battle Of The Sexes  
  
Round 1  
  
Boyz Against Girlz  
  
(Part 1)  
  
  
  
Duo: *Mummbles under breath* Why the hell are we here?  
  
Heero: *In grummbling voice* I should be destroying something....  
  
Quatre: Dorathy said that she and a group of the girls had a suprise for us.  
  
Duo: *Looks around franticly and with squeaky voice grabs Wufei* Dorathy, DAMN! Hide me Chang, QUICK that chick give me nightmares!!!!  
  
Wufei: *Not intimidated at all by the demon womans name* Let go of me Maxwell. *Grummbles curse words under breath*  
  
Trowa: Where am I??  
  
Everyone Exsept Trowa: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Duo: Dude, you mean to tell me you still have memory loss!?  
  
Trowa: *Returning to normal* What are you talking about?  
  
Everyone Exsept Trowa: *Falls over anime style.  
  
*Dorathy walks in* *Duo jumps behind Herro like a scared child and whips out gun*  
  
Dorathy: *Grins* I'm glad you all could attend.  
  
Quatre: *In sweet voice* Your very welcome...ummm....What is it were here for....  
  
Duo: *Jumps out from behind still grummbling Heero* She wants to turn us all into demon possesed hamsters!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone Looks At Him*  
  
Duo: *Shrinks Back*  
  
Trowa: No more Science Fiction for you Duo.  
  
Dorathy: *Clears Thoat* *In eerie, weirdo voice* Now, if you would all take your seats, we'll begin....  
  
*All take there seats*  
  
Duo: *Looks at Wufei* You believe me, don't cha Chang???  
  
Wufei: *opens one eye and looks at the great destroyer* *Mummbles*  
  
Duo: *Looks at others, who look all calm* DON'T ANY OF YOU PEOPLE BELIEVE ME!!!!???  
  
Heero: *In own little world* Must destroy....  
  
Quarte: Uh, Duo, With the last 'insodent' with the preventors, you shouldn't be suprised that we don't believe you.  
  
Trowa: Yeah.  
  
Duo: *Pouts* But...But.......Sally did look like alein from the movie!!! How the heck was I supost to know!!!  
  
Trowa & Quarte: *Sweatdrops*  
  
*Suddenly the room goes black with only a spot light on the platform where Dorathy stood in a pink tutu. (Don't try to visualz it, it's too SCARY!)  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!! *Covers Eyes*  
  
Dorathy: Can it Maxwell! *Smiles as sweet as possible* Now then, due to last weeks strange yet twisted 'insodent' with Sally Po, *Glares At Duo* we girls have got together a small 'incodent' of our own for you five. *Glares At Duo Again* You espesally!!!  
  
Duo: Ahhhhh!! THE DEATH RAYS!!! *Covers eyes again*  
  
Dorathy: GIRLS!!!!  
  
*Hildi, Catherine, Sally, Relena, and Dorathy all line up on the stage.  
  
Dorathy: NOW IT'S OUR TURN!!!!! Mwahahaha!  
  
*Music starts to play*  
  
*Finally grasps Wufei and Heero's attention*  
  
*Hand cuffs come out of the chair arms, and tie down the G Boyz wrists*  
  
Duo: Now do you believe me?!  
  
*Dorathy steps up on center stage with brittney spears mic.*  
  
*Music starts to play*  
  
Heero: *Finally acting semi normal* *In flat tone* Hey, I know this song..... *Starts tapping foot*  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Duo: ARE YOU NUTS MAN!  
  
Quatre: Actually, the tune is quite familiar....  
  
Trowa: *As if detective* Yes, yes it is....  
  
Wufei: I agree........  
  
All the girls: *Clear throats as music speeds up*  
  
Duo: ........There not gonna!?  
  
Wufei: Threre gonna.......!  
  
All the boys: THERE GONNA SING!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
OH NO! Poor Duo, Herro, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa! The horror!!! What will happen to our brave gundam piolats, and Duo!!!!???? What hanis song with the G girls sing!!!??? AND WAS THE HECK DID DUO DO TO MAKE THE G GIRLS SOOOOOO PEED AT HIM?!?!?!?! Stay tuned for round 2 of Battle Of The Sexes to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ROUND 2 BOYS AGAINST GIRLS (PART 2)

Heheheheheh.....shall I rot your brains MORE?!?!?  
  
........................  
  
ALRIGHT! If you insist!!!  
  
Battle Of The Sexes  
  
Round 2  
  
Girlz Against Boyz  
  
(Part 2)  
  
( When we last left our heros..............aw heck you know where we left off!!)  
  
Duo: SOMEBODY! HOLD ME!!!!  
  
The music plays fast and faster until.............  
  
Dorathey: AHEM! *Steps up and stikes a ginyu force like pose* (A/N:DBZ crack, gotta love that show!) *Then starts to sing*  
  
(A/N: ~ ~ ~ = the song......k? ^.~)  
  
Dorathey: ~ ~ ~Imagine a world where the girls, girl rules the earth, ~ ~ ~  
  
Hildi: ~ ~ ~Imagine a world were the boys, boys could give birth, ~ ~ ~  
  
*G Boys All Cring and look at eachother with pail faces*  
  
Sally: ~ ~ ~Would it be better that way? ~ ~ ~  
  
Cathrine: ~ ~ ~Would it be more fun? ~ ~ ~  
  
Relena: ~ ~ ~ Would it be ecstasy? ~ ~ ~  
  
*All five girls whip out hand guns*  
  
All Girls: ~ ~ ~ Or a Revolution? ~ ~ ~  
  
Dorathy: ~ ~ ~ Imagine a world were the girls, girls rule the earth....~ ~ ~  
  
(A/N: Who knows the song????)  
  
Dorathey: *Smiles at the G Boys and glances back at the other girls as they all quikely line up for the chorus*  
  
All Of The Girls: ~ ~ ~ Girls against boys, boys against the girls,  
  
Girls against boys, who will rule the world?  
  
Girls against boys, boys against the girls,  
  
Girls against boys, WHO WILL RULE THE WORLD? ~ ~ ~  
  
Sally: *Gathering the other four girls in a small circle and speaking loud enough for the boys to hear.* I think we all know what the answer to that one is!!!!  
  
All Girls: *Bust out laughing then get back in line for second verses.....  
  
Dorathy: ~ ~ ~ Imagine a world were the girls, give run the show... ~ ~ ~  
  
*Glares at the EXTREMLY freaked out G Boys*  
  
Hilde: ~ ~ ~ Imagine a wolrd were the boys, boys were told NO! ~ ~ ~  
  
*Crosses arms over chast and childishly sticks tounge out at Duo*  
  
Sally: ~ ~ ~ Would there be peace on earth, no more guns? ~ ~ ~  
  
*All girls look at guns there still holding, hug them and shake there head in protest*  
  
Cathrine: ~ ~ ~ Would it be sexier or mass cofussion?  
  
*G Boys: *Blush*  
  
G Girls: *Smile and slowly walk up behind the G Boys. Each of them slowly wrapping there arms around there shoulders and singing the chorus in there ears...  
  
All G Girls: ~ ~ ~ Girls against boys,Boy against the girls,  
  
Girls against boys, Who will rule the world? ~ ~ ~  
  
*Hilde, Dorathey, Sally, Catherine, and Relena all pinch the boys' cheeks and wink sarcasricly.*  
  
Continue Chorus: Girls against boys, boys agains the girls,  
  
Girls against boys, ~ ~ ~  
  
"WE KNOW WHO WILL RULE THIS WORLD!"  
  
Relena steps to the side and reaches for a rope, which is attached to the curtains,  
  
Relena: Were gonna need some help for this next part girls.......!  
  
All the girls: *Grin*  
  
Catherine: Please welcome....  
  
Dorathry: Our speical guest...........  
  
Hilde: You all know him......  
  
Sally: You all love him......  
  
Relena: *Pulls curtain*  
  
Quatre: *Gasp* No......they got him too!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  
Okay, who's peed at me for leaving you on such a cliffy!? ....one....two......three.....four..... (Three hours later...) ....one million six hundred and sixty four.....one million six hundred and sixty five.........OKAY THIS SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Round 3 will be up in a few dayz, if not less if you nice peoples r/r!!! And I'll give you a hint: .....if you've heard this song before, you'll know that there a hillarious rap part done next, by a guy with a really rapish sounding voice.......humm..... who could the girls of caught...........? 


	3. ROUND 2 BOYS AGAINST GIRLS (PART 3)

La....lala.....la...la....lalala....lalalala!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, lost my sanity once again.....^-^ ; That happens once and a while.....well...here's the third and sadly, the final round of 'Battle of The Sexes'.....:(  
  
  
  
Battle Of The Sexes  
  
Round 3  
  
Boyz Against Girlz  
  
(Part 3)  
  
  
  
Quatre: RASHIID?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Rashiid: *Looks up* *Blush* *Looks Down At Clothing* (Which is: Soxs and ScoobyDoo Bowers.) (A/N: I AM demented!)  
  
Rashiid: Master Quatre! *Ow*  
  
*Looks behind him, to see Dorathy, poking him in the back with Duo's scythe.  
  
Dorathy: Go! Go!  
  
Rashiid: *In childish whining voice* What did I do to deserve this????????  
  
Dorathy: GO! *Poke Poke*  
  
Rashiid: *Swallows* *Takes deep breath as face turns crimson* *starts bobbing head like a rapper* (A/n: Awwww! Comon! Can't you JUST see him doing something like that?! you know you can! Rashiid is a cutie! ^-^:)  
  
Rashiid: ~ ~ ~ Well I cook for you, and I clean for you,  
  
2 Kids 4 you, in your checkbook,  
  
I'm on Slim Fast trying to get slimmer, (Rashiid:*Looks down at waist* *Small beer gut forming* *Blush*) But there you always wanna eat Big Mac's for dinner,  
  
My sneakers got soaked while walking through a puddle,  
  
And when we get through you don't even wanna cuddle. (Rashiid: *Blush X 1000,00,000)  
  
You need to cheak in when your hanging with your friends,  
  
Trying to be like daddy has means to no ends,  
  
Being a man, is hard like mama, (A/n: I'm not quiet sure if that's what they say, VitaminC's website doesn't have these lyrics.....sorry VC!)  
  
Ima take you to the 60' and burn my boxers.....(Rashiid: *Points to boxers for effect* *Sweatdrops*) Yeah, and burn my boxers,  
  
You know what I'm saying? Burn my bower-AHHHHH! *Trap door opens beneath him* *Falls**Splash~*  
  
Quatre: *Smiles a sweatdrop-like smile* I didn't know Rashiid could sing.....heh heh....  
  
Trowa: I didin't know he was in this fic!  
  
Duo: *With very VERY scared look on face* What the hell are you guys talking about?!  
  
All Girls: *Ahem* ~~~Imagine a world where the girls, girl rule the earth,  
  
Imagine a world were the boys, boys could give birth,  
  
Would there be rocketships, way more fights?  
  
Dress up everyday more sattelites?  
  
Would Xena be queen? Would there be more magazines? (All Girls: Puff chests out*) Topless bars, (All boys: *Look away* *BLUSH*)  
  
Superfast cars, 90,000 trips to Mars?!  
  
Duo: *Looks up* *Twitch* *Twitch* *SNAP!* AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Suddenly, Duo gets a burst of strength, (From where, I don't know) breaks hands free from chair cuffs, picks up other 4 G Boys and makes a run for the door*  
  
Heero: *In slow Monotone* What the hell are you doing Maxwell.....?  
  
Wufei: Well, It's about time I got a line!  
  
Trowa: Where am i? Oh yeah! Help?  
  
Quatre: Duo, wait, I wanna see what happens next! *Sweatdrops*  
  
All Girls: Hey! Were not done yet!  
  
Duo: GET EM' AWAY FROM ME! GET EM' AWAY FROM ME! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!~ ~ ~ ~ *Breaks through door leaving a hole in it in the shape of the great destroyer and friends*  
  
THE END...........  
  
Well, there you have it! Battle Of The Sexes is completed! Thank you all for you lovely reviews! And thank you for waiting so long for me to finish! See ya in the reiveiws! And e-mail me if you think a sequel is in order! Jaded_wings@hotmail.com =^o^= Bye 4 now! =^o^= 


End file.
